My Crazy Original Family
by CharlotteMikelsonWhinchester92
Summary: The story about Charlie Mikaelson who's father is Elijah an original and her uncle they have been seperated for 113 years now back together with the rest of the family in Mystic Falls and Charlie runs into some old friends and last but not least drama.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclamir : I don't own the vampire diaries they belong to LJ Smith I only own Charlie.

Sometimes I wish I had a normal human life but it doesn't work like that when you are a 950 year old vampire. I should tell you my name I am Charlotte Alice Mikaelson and my father was Elijah he and my mother got together 50 years after he was turned into a vampire then nine months later I was born.

I traveled with my father and uncle for a while and then my grandfather caught on to us and than my uncle and father made the decision to make me run and travel by myself. That was in 1900 so now 113 years later I am doing some Archology work in Cairo when I get a call from my uncle telling me that the family came together and grandmother was a live with no powers. My aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol and uncle Finn don't know I excist I told my uncle that I would try to come but he doesn't know that I am already on my way to Mystic Falls to surprise them.

So yes my life is crazy but family sticks together always and forever.

Charlie M ;)


	2. Ch 1

Chapter 1

Disclamir: I don't own TVD belongs to LJ Smith only own Charlie

Charlie's POV

It's been 113 years since I last seen my dad and my uncle. I have been working with my boss on the pyramids in Cario Eypt. I love taking photographs these are my art. I have heard from my uncle every couple years.

The last time I was in Egypt I was a nurse and I was helping ambulance drivers during world war 2 where I met my best friend Stefan. We get together every couple years to hang out. I was taken some photos of the pyramids since it's my last night in Cairo because I thought I would finally go see my father and uncle again. All of a sudden my phone starts blasting who's afraid of the big bad wold my uncles ringtone. He actually hates that ringtone.

" Hey uncle Nik what's up." I said

" Well you try being stabbed with three daggers that held my sibling in a coffin so no I am not okay." NIk said

" Wow that sucks so I take it someone undaggered uncle Finn, uncle Kol and Aunt Bekah. Don't worry if you explain the situation to them they might forgive you." I said

As I was talking to my uncle I am on my way to the airport to surprise my family in Mystic Falls.

" Well that is not the worst thing I have heard. I was hoping you could come to Mystic Falls by the way your grandmother is alive." Nik said

" I'll see my boss wants me to help out on this tomb we just found but I will call you when I find out." I said

" I will call you later sweetheart." Uncle Nik said

Couple hours later I was driving into Mystic Falls when I stopped in the grille to get something to eat.

I alked in wearing black yoga pants, black converse sneaks, black tank top, black leather jacket, my hair in a bun, a scarf and ray ban sunglasses.

" Hi I'm Matt can I take your order." Matt said

" Hi Matt can I get a cheeseburger, curly fries and a coke." I said

" Sure." Matt said

I grab my iphone I decide to text my Uncle.

TO: Nik

From: Charlie

What's up uncle Nik how is everything going

To: Charlie

From: Nik

Well my mother has no powers and wants to be a family again and your father won't stop bugging me about where you are.

To: Nik

From: Charlie

So I take it the whole family is at your place and your trying not to bash your head in.

After I ate I didn't check to see if Nik texted me back yet so I head to the house I go to the door and I walk in to see the family at the dinner table eating. When I walk in I see everyone staring at me. I look to see my father and uncle with huge grins on there faces but I know uncle Nik was really surpised to see me.

" So what have I missed. It's not everyday I get to me my grandmother, my uncle Finn and Kol and my Aunt Rebekah." I said

When I said this everyone one who didn't know me had their mouths open wide.

This is going to be good.

Charlie M ;)

Please Review


End file.
